L'étrange Noël de Will Solace
by Angellilou
Summary: OS SOLANGELO (PDV Will) : Prisonnier dans un manoir hanté la veille de Noël suite à un défi foireux de Léo, Will essaiera de trouver une solution pour retrouver ses amis qui ont tous disparut. ATTENTION ENFANCE BRISÉE !


**_L'étrange Noël de Will Solace_**

* * *

 **Hey salut les gens !**

 **Bon bah... voilà. Un OS spécial Noël (ouai je sais c'est super pas banal ce genre de truc...).**

 **Ce que vous allez lire va briser toute votre enfance ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai pris aucune matière illicite et que tout ce que vous allez découvrir au fil de votre lecture vient de mon esprit et de celui de ma meilleure pote.**

 **Âmes** **sensibles s'abstenir donc ! Car vous ne verrez plus jamais Noël comme avant ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

POV Will

Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être avec cette bande de fous ?! Jamais je n'aurai du écouter Léo… il nous a tous entraîné dans un de ses défis débiles et voilà le résultat : On est coincé dans un manoir sordide la veille de Noël… ô Joie !

Et le pire dans tout cela était que je ne retrouvais pas Nico dans ce bâtiment abandonné. C'était pas comme cela que je pensais faire un bon réveillon de Noël avec mon copain…

En entrant dans ce manoir, nous avions tous sentis une force étrange émanant de celui-ci. Il s'avérait que l'édifice semblait possédé par une chose nous ayant tous dispersé aux quatre coins de l'immense bâtiment.

Selon moi, il fallait vaincre cette chose pour tous sortir d'ici. En effet, une sorte de champ de force m'empêchait de m'échapper du bâtiment. De plus, même en ayant fouillé de fond en comble le manoir plusieurs fois, il m'a été impossible de retrouver Jason, Piper, Léo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth et mon Nico.

Aucun bruit ne trahissait leur présence ici. Pourtant, ils étaient avec moi à l'entrée !

Actuellement, je marchais avec précaution dans un des innombrables couloirs poussiéreux en espérant qu'un miracle apparaisse. Souvent, je me cognais le petit orteil dans un coin de meuble que je n'avais pas vus. Mais bordel il faisait trop sombre ici ! C'était même pas bon pour mon bronzage et ma santé !

Puis, bizarrement, je vis une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Elle était en bois noir et l'immense verrou semblait ouvert. Quelqu'un était passé par ici. Peut-être un de mes amis ? Qui sait ?

Je me décida donc à franchir cette porte et je déboula devant… un escalier descendant. Une cave.

Avec un déglutissement un peut trop bruyant à mon goût, j'emprunta cet escalier. A chaque pas, les marches grinçaient. Au bout d'un moment, je ne vis plus rien. Les marches s'étaient arrêtés. J'avança encore un peu à l'aveuglette et m'arrêta.

J'ai entendu un bruit.

Un raclement.

Puis une odeur.

De la viande fumé.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'allais-je découvrir quand j'allumerai la pièce grâce à mes pouvoirs ? Mes amis entrain de cramer dans une grosse marmite tenue par un cyclope ?

Bon. Quand fallait y aller, fallait y aller…. J'alluma !

Mes mains ont rayonné et m'ont éblouit un instant… je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort sur ce coup… il fallait dire que je devais tenir le sens du spectacle de mon père.

Quand mes yeux se sont habitués à l'intense luminosité, je découvris…

Un squelette en tablier rose bonbon entrain de cuisiner une pizza aux merguez.

Attendez… QUOI ?! Non non je n'ai pas eu une hallucination, c'était bien un macchabée avec des goûts vestimentaires discutables qui cuisinait une pizza. Tout à coup l'odeur devint alléchante. Miam.

_Noyeux Joël et bon appétit !, cria le squelette en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

Non je vous assure que je n'ai pris aucune matière illicite !

_Euh… yo, lui dis-je sans trop savoir quoi faire.

_Je me présente, clama le mort en adoptant une posture théâtrale, je suis Jackie ! Le squelette le plus classe des Enfers !

Classe ? Vraiment ? Cela laissait à désirer… ça y est j'adoptais le même genre de réplique que Nico ! Grrr.

_Je comprends plus rien là, dis-je en repoussant le cadavre. Tu viens d'où ? Et pourquoi tu fais des pizza ici ? Tu as vu mes amis ?

_Hey relax coco ! Une question à la fois veux tu ?, me répondit-il, Tout d'abord, mon maître m'a amené ici en disant de faire comme chez moi. Alors bah… je fais comme chez moi quoi ! Des pizzas ! C'est cool non ?

_…Ok….qui est ton maître ? Le propriétaire du manoir ?, lui demandai-je.

_Tout à fait Watson !

_C'est Will, lui dis-je d'un air blasé, Will Solace.

Le squelette… enfin Jackie je voulais dire, sembla trouver un soupçon de sérieux en entendant mon nom. Il réfléchit un instant et finit par avouer :

_Un type m'a déjà dit ton nom, Willy. Bon il était pas très sympa. De mauvaise humeur et toujours à ronchonner.

En entendant cette description, j'eus un soupçon d'espoir.

_C'est Nico ? Il est passé par ici ?, lui demandais-je en m'approchant soudainement du squelette et en agrippant son tablier.

_Hey pas de cela entre nous mon beau !, scanda Jackie, Ouai je crois que c'est son nom… mais il est repartit vers le cimetière du manoir pour trouver mon maître et lui « défoncer sa sale gueule pour retrouver Willy ! », comme il me l'a si bien fait comprendre.

Du Nico tout craché ça… par tous les dieux que je l'aime avec ses répliques cinglantes, ses beaux yeux noirs et-... mince je m'éloigne de l'histoire là ! Pardonnez moi je continue :

Je lâcha le squelette étrange et couru vers les escaliers. Avant de monter en trombe les marches il me lança :

_Tu veux pas un bout de pizza maison pour la route ?!

Je lui répondis un rapide « non merci ! » en enjamba les marches.

Le cimetière du manoir n'était pas loin. Quelques couloirs sinueux menaient directement au jardin qui était vraiment glauque.

Le silence s'installa d'un coup. Plus aucun courant d'air, plus de bruits étranges venant de l'édifice. Rien. Juste un lourd silence, et moi.

Le cimetière était immense. Une centaine de tombes étaient enfoncées dans la terre humide. Un brouillard commençait à apparaître et le temps paraissait s'assombrir encore plus.

Au milieux de ce paysage désolant se dressait un mausolée. Il était très ancien et une gargouille était posée sur le toit, comme pour me guetter.

Je m'approcha avec précaution. Peut être Nico était-il à l'intérieur ? Cependant, il m'était impossible d'entrer. La porte était trop lourde et solide pour être défoncée. Je tourna donc tout autour de la sépulture en espérant trouver quelque chose pouvant m'aider.

Bien évidement il n'y avait rien.

Découragé, je m'assis au bort de l'édifice de granit. Pfff… jamais je ne retrouverai mes amis, m'étais-je dis. Si ça tombait ils étaient même tous mort et découpé en petits morceaux pour garnir la pizza de Jackie…

Mes yeux se brouillèrent. Et voilà j'allais me mettre à chialer maintenant. Quel piètre héros je faisais ! Admirez tous le grand Will Solace pleurer comme un bébé perdu dans un fichu manoir hanté !

Tout à coup je me redressa. J'avais entendu un chuchotement. Quelqu'un était ici ! J'appela à l'aide, espérant que la présence mystérieuse m'entende. Tout à coup elle se fit plus claire, comme si elle s'était rapprochée de moi.

_Will ?

Oh par Hadès je reconnaissait cette jolie voix ! Je chercha l'auteur de cette voix du regard mais rien. Personne n'était là… a mon avis je délirais…

_T'es où Solace ?!, cria la voix de Nico. Sérieux je te vois pas là ! Arrêtes de jouer à cache-cache tu sais très bien que je suis incollable à ça !

_C'est toi qui te cache Nico ! Je suis juste à l'entrée du mausolée ! Aller approche j'ai pas envie que tu me fasse de nouveau flipper en apparaissant à l'improviste !, m'exclamais-je.

Pourtant sa voix semblait bien trop proche pour qu'il puisse se cacher bien loin… Or il me répondit que lui aussi était juste devant la sépulture… alors pourquoi je ne le voyais pas ? Était-ce un coup du maître des lieux ? Un maléfice à briser ?

Et dire que je parlais de cela un 24 décembre… En ce moment même je serai au coin d'un bon feu de cheminé avec un chocolat chaud à la main tout en faisant un gros câlin à mon petit ami. Sauf que non. J'étais dans le cimetière d'un manoir hanté. Youpi.

_Je suis au même endroit que toi. A mon avis c'est un coup du propriétaire. Un fils d'Hécate peut être ?, me dit Nico, toujours invisible. Il faut entrer à l'intérieur du mausolée pour en avoir le cœur net.

_Bonne idée mais comment entrer aussi ?, lui demandais-je.

_Tu vois la gargouille ? Ses yeux sont des sortes de boutons pour ouvrir la porte. Tous ce que nous avons à faire est de jeter des cailloux dessus en espérant toucher chacun un bouton en même temps. Tu me suis ?

_Ok je vois, lui répondis-je. Mais comment t'as sus cela ?

_J'ai rencontré un type bizarre dans la cave… je ne veux pas en parler il m'a fait flipper avec ses vêtements.

_Pauvre chou, lui dis-je ironiquement en prenant quelques cailloux dans ma main, prêt ?

Il me répondit par l'affirmatif et nous fîmes un premier essais à mon signal. Evidemment j'ai foiré mon coup.

Au bout de la cinquième tentative, les deux yeux de la sculpture s'allumèrent et celle-ci prit vie pour nous ouvrir la porte. Sympa cette magie. Il va falloir en parler à Lou Ellen une fois rentré à la colonie… si on rentrait vivant bien sûre…

Je sentis Nico déglutir à côté de moi. Instinctivement, je voulais lui prendre la main mais je rencontra évidemment le vide… foutue magie ! Je retira ce que j'ai dit quelques lignes avant.

_Tous va bien se passer, lui dis-je pour le rassurer, enfin… j'espère !

_Mouais. Bon au lieux de parler allons à l'intérieur., me dit-il plutôt sèchement.

Nous descendîmes donc les marches glissante du mausolée. Nous débouchâmes sur une grande pièce ronde. Au centre Se dressait une sorte de lutin spectral. Bon en disant cela, la situation ne paraissait pas sérieuse mais ce n'était clairement pas un lutin de notre cher Père Noël.

Celui-ci avait une peau grisâtre et de vieilles loques noires en guise de vêtements **((non ce n'est pas Dobby ^^))**. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune perçant et son sourire lui donnait un air machiavélique.

_C'est un Apaté, m'informa Nico, un esprit de la tromperie. Il est surement le responsable de tout nos problèmes.

_Ce…ce lutin démoniaque ?!, lui demandais-je perplexe.

_Tout à fait, nous dit le lutin avec une voix nasillarde. Et nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble ! Niark niark niark !

Ok donc il n'était pas seul… il n'y avait donc pas un maître mais DES maîtres alors ? On était mal barré… Tout ce que j'espérais c'était au moins pouvoir survivre avec Nico…

Le petit lutin émit un sifflement très strident. Tous à coup, une dizaines d'autres esprits apparurent. Et mince on devra tous les battre pour contrer leur magie ?! C'était pas du jeu on était en infériorité numérique !

Mais, les Apaté ne nous attaquèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de tous se regrouper autour de celui les ayant appelé. Ils devinrent tous légèrement transparents et un brouillard épais s'installa. Il nous était impossible de voir la bande de voyou.

Un rugissement fit trembler le caveau. Le brouillard s'estompa et plus aucun lutin était devant nous. A la place, ils avaient fusionnés pour créer un monstre de trois mètres de haut ressemblant à un Père Noël maléfique.

Sa peau et ses vêtements étaient de la même couleur que les Apaté. Les seules choses qui changeaient était bien évidement sa taille et la présence d'une épaisse barbe noire et d'un gros sac de toile gris dégoulinant de sang.

Le Maître des lieux. Un immense Apaté. Un… ApapaNoël ? Bon ok j'arrêtais les blagues de niveau Léo…

Sans prévenir, l'apaté me fonça dessus en sortant de son sac un… cadeau ?

Autant pour moi ce n'en était pas un… c'était juste la tête tranchée d'un demi dieu que je ne connaissais pas. Mon visage pâlis à sa vue. Je crus que j'allais vomir là…

Heureusement que la voix de Nico me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me décala juste au moment où l'apaté allait m'attraper. L'esprit fonça dans le mur juste derrière moi.

Le plafond trembla mais tint bon. Je crains ne pas pouvoir résister longtemps.

En observant l'apaté je vis quelques estafilades sur sa jambe. Probablement un coup de Nico. Elle apparurent petit à petit sur l'esprit. Or, l'épée de mon copain semblait bien futile car elle n'arrivait pas à percer sa peau très profondément.

_Will j'y arrive pas ! Va chercher de l'aide !, me cria Nico alors qu'une nouvelle entaille apparut cette fois-ci sur le ventre du Père Noël maléfique.

Mon sang se glaça. Voulait-il vraiment que je le laisse seul s'occuper du monstre alors que je chercherai en vain de l'aide ? Non ! Je resta avec lui et je fis diversion le temps de trouver une idée…

Je siffla l'apaté et le traita de « vieux bouseux qui sent le cadavre ». Ma belle petite remarque eu son effet car il se tourna vers moi, les yeux illuminés par la haine.

_PARDON ?!, tonna-t-il de sa voix gutturale, TOI TU N'AURA PAS DE CADEAUX ! JUSTE LA MORT !

Et sur ces belles paroles pleines de poésie, il me fonça dessus. J'esquiva une fois de plus son assaut au dernier moment et Nico s'occupa de couper les jambes du monstre pour qu'il perde de sa vitesse.

Je n'allais pas tenir indéfiniment. Après déjà plusieurs esquives du même genre, je commençais à faiblir.

C'est ainsi à ce moment qu'il réussi enfin à m'attraper. Je hurla de peur en découvrant sa dentition vraiment horrible (sérieux il ne se lavait jamais les dents celui là ? C'était trois fois par jours, les ordres du docteur ! En plus il puait…).

Je sentis que Nico redoubla de force pour essayer de me faire lâcher. Les coupures se firent de plus en plus nombreuses sur l'apaté. Mais il ne me lâchait pas.

C'est alors que se déroula un événement vraiment très étrange.

Je vis Jackie le squelette débouler dans le caveau avec deux pizzas bien chaudes aux main. En nous voyant en proie à son maître, il ne sembla pas réfléchir une seconde. Il balança ses pizzas dans la tête de l'apaté qui, surpris et confus, me lâcha.

Ne voyant plus rien, l'apaté se cogna contre le mur et tomba à la renverse.

Tout à coup, une longue coupure apparut à la carotide du monstre. Celui-ci, au lieu de tomber en poussière, se décomposa en une dizaine de morceaux qui disparurent subitement. Il était partit.

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère devint beaucoup moins lourde. Puis, Nico apparut enfin.

Il était blessé légèrement à la joue. Je sauta dans ses bras dès qu'il devint moins translucide. J'étais tellement soulagé pour lui de quelques larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. On s'embrassa euh… longtemps. Peut être un peu trop longtemps même car je vis du coin de l'œil Percy et toute sa bande.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du caveau et nous dévisageaient en souriant. Evidemment, quand Nico les vit, il se recula vivement de moi en marmonnant. Trop mignon.

_On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère !, clama haut et fort Léo Valdez. Sinon on peut vous laisser tranquille ici et-… Aïe Annabeth !

_Tais toi Léo tu les mets mal à l'aise !, dit la blonde, vous n'avez rien ? On a entendu du bruit venant du mausolée mais la gargouille n'a pas voulue nous laisser passer !

_Ouai on a juste tué le Père Noël, dit Nico sarcastiquement.

_HEIN ?!, hurla Percy, NOOOOOONNNN !

Et là il pleura comme un bébé sous les rires de Jason et Léo.

_Sortons d'ici, dit Piper, vous nous expliquerez tout en chemin. J'ai remarqué qu'on pouvait enfin sortir de cet endroit de malheur !

_Et on peut tous frapper Léo pour sa très mauvaise idée, ajouta Calypso.

_Ok, je prépare une nouvelle file d'attente pour le frapper chacun son tour ?, proposa gentiment mon copain.

_Pitié man…, dit Léo en se sauvant subitement.

Et c'est ainsi que nous poursuivîmes tous Léo pour espérer être le premier à lui offrir un bleu…

* * *

ÉPILOGUE :

Nous étions tous réunis au réfectoire pour fêter Noël. Sauf Percy qui boudait dans son bungalow car selon lui « il ne mange pas avec les assassins de papa Noël ».

Léo vint s'asseoir à notre table avec un pansement sur la tête (Piper y est allé un peu fort…). Il nous raconta comme à son habitude des blagues nulles à chier.

Nico était tranquillement assis sur mes genoux à écouter notre comique de service. Jason sautillait sur place comme un fanboy en nous voyant si proche l'un de l'autre. Puis n'y tenant plus, je lança :

_Les cadeaux !

Et là ce fut la folie. Tous le monde devint hyper excités à l'idée de faire plaisir à leurs amis. Nico pour sa part m'offris un splendide stéthoscope en argent (c'est que ça coûte cher ce truc !). Et moi je lui offris une belle écharpe noire avec des têtes de morts et un T-shirt avec un petit Roi Fantôme.

Il en était ravit ! Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Il m'embrassa amoureusement sous les yeux indiscrets de Jason qui n'en perdait pas une miette (quel chiant celui là !).

Nous continuâmes ainsi la soirée sous une bonne humeur générale et les pizza de Jackie qui s'était convertit en pizzaïolo du Camp des Sang-mêlés. A croire que la magie de Noël était présente parmi nous ! Sauf pour notre cher Percy…

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! J'espère avoir bien brisée votre enfance grâce a mon gentil petit Papa Noël ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce délire chelou !**

 **Sur ce Noyeux Joël et Bon appétit ! ^^**


End file.
